


The Master's Desire

by stacy_l



Series: One Fantasy Leads to Another [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel decides to turn the tables on Jack making the Master into the adoring slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on November 14, 2001. Enjoy!
> 
> This story serves as a response to "Prompt 046: Writer's Choice" from the 50kinkyways LiveJournal challenge community.

As Daniel Jackson prepared to leave work he found himself smiling. Tonight it was his turn to drive Jack O'Neill totally over the edge. The man had been short-tempered lately and was so wrapped up in work that he lost track of time. Daniel was tired of Jack always being busy with everything and everyone except him. He decided that tonight he would make Jack aware of just how neglected he's been feeling lately. Jack told him earlier that he'd be home late from work again. Daniel wasn't too pleased with the news but, instead of getting angry, he just smiled sweetly and told Jack he'd wait up for him. Jack gave him a slight smile then walked away. That was it...no damned kiss, no damned nothing just a smile then walked away. Daniel was tired of being ignored and decided that tonight he would get Jack's undivided attention. He quickly rushed out of Cheyenne Mountain Complex wanting to get away from the facility before anyone could stop him to ask him to help out with something and smiled as he found himself in his car driving home. He decided to stop at one of those quaint little sex shops on the edge of town. There he could find just what he needed to spice up the evening. 

As Daniel pulled into the parking lot of "Everlasting Pleasures" he found that he was set on a mission. He entered the store and decided to take his time examining everything inside. 

Upon entering the first thing that drew his attention was the vast array of available sex toys. He noticed that some were very interesting...like the long white feather and leather restraints. He smirked evilly as an idea formed in his mind. Without thought, he grabbed a set of leather restraints and the feather. As he continued to browse he spotted a nice display of decorative briefs that wet his appetite. Smirking broadly he approached the area noting a pair that would be perfect: a nice silky g-string with leopard print. Jack would go crazy when he saw Daniel in these. Daniel could hardly contain his excitement as he grabbed those off the shelf. He continued to look around for anything else that might suit his fancy. He selected several more things then approached the counter, paid for his merchandise and headed home. He had some time to plan the evening, which was just perfect. 

Daniel entered their house and quickly carried his stuff into the bedroom. As he opened the bag of items he found that he was grinning from ear to ear. His first call of business would be to take a quick shower then work on dressing for the evening's festivities. Jack was going to flip when he came home tonight to find his lover waiting patiently for him to come to bed. 

Daniel quickly showered then dried off. Once he was dried off he went to his closet and pulled out a black suit. Jack rarely saw Daniel in suits and when he did he had a rather hard time keeping his eyes off of him. 

Daniel smiled as he quickly pulled out the leopard g-string he had purchased at the store. He quickly slipped them on before looking at himself in the mirror. He smiled broadly as he noticed how the underwear accentuated his male attributes making him look irresistibly tempting. He found that he was very pleased with the purchase. He smiled devilishly knowing that the moment Jack saw the underwear on him he’d lose all self-control. Perfect! 

Daniel continued to prepare for the evening’s activities taking his time putting the suit on. He made sure to choose a suit that would require a jacket and tie to complete the ensemble. The more clothing he had to peel off of his body the longer he could drive Jack crazy with desire. He chuckled as he quickly buttoned the white shirt then pulled on the jacket after putting on a necktie. Once he had his socks on he put shoes on. Then he stood before the mirror admiring how the suit melded to the contours of his body. Jack would most definitely be pleased, most definitely! 

The next business at hand was to place items they would need for the evening within reaching distance of the bed. The array of toys he had purchased he placed in the drawers of the nightstand beside their bed. The leather restraints he placed under his pillow for easy access if he decided to restrain his lover and he made sure the lube was well stocked. By the time he was ready Jack was coming in the door. 

Daniel smiled broadly upon hearing his lover informing, "Daniel, I'm home. Sorry I'm so late!" 

Swallowing hard to contain his excitement he called back, "I'm upstairs Jack," smirking as he heard his lover climbing the stairs. Fully aware that Jack would be entering the room in a few scant seconds Daniel took his place on the chair he had craftily placed by the nightstand, sitting casually as he waited patiently for his lover to enter the room. 

Jack entered the room paying no mind to anything other than removing his shoes as he began apologizing, "Daniel I'm sorry. I was helping Carter and lost track of the time. I'm sorry. I know I haven’t been home much lately and I’m really sorry." 

Daniel grinned broadly as he watched Jack remove his shoes knowing that he hadn’t yet been noticed by his lover. Well now that would give him more time to build up the confidence he would need to do as planned. Jack would definitely be surprised when he started to put his little plan into action. He continued to smile before softly replying, "It's okay Jack. Really. I'm fine. I had some time to relax. I understand." 

"Thanks Daniel. You’re wonderful. I'm just going to get ready for bed okay?" 

Daniel's smile grew wicked in response to Jack’s comment. So he thought he was just going to take a quick shower and then go to bed? Oh no, that wasn’t going to happen tonight! He’d be damned if he was going to allow Jack to continue ignoring him! No way! Tonight would be very interesting. Jack still hadn't seen him. Good, let the man be totally clueless about the nice little seduction he had planned. By the end of the night Jack would be begging him for sex! 

Finding he could wait no longer Daniel slowly stood up and walked over to his lover. He looked down at Jack ordering, "No Jack that’s not okay with me. You will stay just as you are, and you will have a seat over there on that bed. NOW!" 

Jack jumped, startled by the command in Daniel's voice. He looked up at Daniel and gasped. Holy shit, the man was wearing a damned suit! SHIT! He softly moaned as he admired his lover’s beautiful physique. Daniel always looked great in suits and presently he was wearing one of those nice tight fitting black suits. Shit, what the hell was he up to? Did they have a dinner date that he had forgotten about or what? 

He licked his lips before questioning, "We're we supposed to go out tonight or something?" 

Daniel grinned mischievously towards his lover before informing, "No Jack." 

"So why are you wearing a tuxedo?" 

Without offering an explanation Daniel continued, "I told you to go over to that bed and have a seat! I suggest you do so before I become angry! Is that understood?" 

Jack’s mouth dropped open as he stared at his lover a bit surprised with Daniel's order. What the hell has gotten into the man? Why the hell was he suddenly being so demanding? 

Finding he wanted to know why his lover was acting so strange he opened his mouth to question, "Daniel...?" but got no further as his lover abruptly cut off his statement demanding, "Is that understood?" 

"Yeah sure Daniel but..." 

Daniel focused intently on Jack before ordering in a firmer tone of voice, "Have a seat Jack." 

Jack hesitantly obeyed unsure of what to expect next. This was totally unlike Daniel. What the hell was wrong with the man? 

As he sat down on the edge of the bed he saw Daniel's grin widen. He continued to watch his lover confused as to what exactly was going on. 

Daniel could see the confusion and questions burning in Jack's eyes and found seeing them turned him on even more. Jack still didn't even realize what he had planned to do with him yet. It was perfect. Earlier he had debated restraining Jack and decided that, for now, he wanted Jack free of bonds. Maybe later tonight he’d be tempted to use them but for now he wanted Jack sitting on the bed looking at him in total confusion. 

He licked his lips before issuing his next order "You are to remain seated on the bed until I tell you that you may get up. Is that understood?" 

"Daniel what the hell...?" 

Daniel glared at him before snapping, "If you continue to argue with me then you will be gagged!" 

Jack gasped suddenly becoming aware that Daniel had a plan. Oh God, could Daniel really be in the mood to...? He swallowed hard becoming consciously aware of the fact that he was now panting. Shit! It had been a while since either of them engaged in intercourse. Jack realized now just how long it's been. He felt sad about that. He had gotten so wrapped up in work that he had neglected Daniel's needs and now Daniel was prepared to make him pay for ignoring him. Jack decided that no matter what Daniel demanded of him he’d do it. Tonight he would show Daniel just how sorry he was for neglecting him. He growled, "Oh shit, Daniel..." 

Daniel glared at Jack then continued in a calm, assertive voice, "I have decided that tonight you will service me. You will be my slave and I will be YOUR master. You never successfully cured me of that rebellious streak MASTER, so now I’m paying you back for all the things you’ve put me through. If you argue you will be gagged. If you fight me I will tie you up. If you disrespect me then you will pay the consequences for your actions. Is that understood?" 

"Yes." 

"YES MASTER! Tonight I’m the master and you are my adoring slave! If you refuse to address me as master then you will not be pleasured at all. You’ll be restrained to the foot of the bed and made to sleep on the floor if you refuse to bend to my will. Is that understood?" 

"Yes Master," came Jack's breathless response. He was on fire. Shit! Daniel was turning the goddamned tables on him making him the slave. Jack felt his body surging with a strong sexual charge as he thought of how easily his "slave" gained control over his master. Tonight would prove to be absolutely amazing. 

Daniel smiled as Jack agreed with him to do the fantasy play. If Jack didn't want to do it all he had to say was their safe word, but he hadn't. As Jack willingly addressed him as master Daniel knew he wanted to participate in some fantasy play tonight. Daniel felt the excitement within him grow even more intense as he thought of all they would do tonight. He then said, "Are you ready?" 

"Yes." 

Daniel nodded his head as Jack closed his eyes attempting to put himself in the role of slave. Once he was successful he looked Daniel directly in the eyes giving him the cue to begin. Daniel understood the cue and immediately began the fantasy play continuing, "Tonight you will please me. I rule over you. You will learn the penalty for tormenting your slave. I rule over you tonight. You’re mine. You’re my property, my slave, and MY pet. I’m your master. You had better repeat that to yourself so you don't forget. I know how much you enjoy being in control, but tonight it's my turn. You will obey me or you will receive no pleasure in return. Is that understood?" 

"Yes Master." 

"Good. Tonight it's my turn to drive you crazy. You won’t be satisfied until you beg me to make love to you. For now your only right is to sit there and watch as I begin to taunt you." 

Jack wondered what the hell Daniel was about to do. What did the man have planned for the evening? What was going to happen? He found that he was very excited at the prospect of pleasing his new master. 

Daniel looked at Jack intently before saying, "I’m going downstairs. You are forbidden to speak until I permit you to do so. You must also remain sitting on that bed. If you move you will be punished. Is that understood, slave?" 

"Yes Master." 

"Good." 

Daniel then left heading downstairs. He decided to begin by leaving Jack sitting all alone in the bedroom for at least five minutes knowing that when he didn't return immediately it would drive his lover totally mad with wanting and needing him. 

He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water then sat down on the couch working on relaxing himself. He would begin with a nice little strip tease that would lead to further torment for Jack. He planned to enjoy caressing his lover until the man was writhing. He would forbid Jack the right to climax and stall for a while, and he would greatly enjoy tonight's little festivities. 

Jack, meanwhile, found himself cursing Daniel. How dare the man come in here looking so goddamned fetching in that black suit, order him to sit on the bed and not move then leave the room. How dare he! Jack found himself wondering what the hell Daniel was doing downstairs. Was he still in the house? He was certain Daniel was but not being able to see him or hear him was pissing him off to no end. He found himself watching the clock and as five minutes ticked by with still no Daniel he found that he wanted to go after the man. Resisting the urge he forced himself not to move. He had promised his master he would remain still and that he would obey. If he didn't his master said he’d deny him his pleasure, and he was positive that there was no way he could spend an entire evening with Daniel tormenting him only to have the man forbid him to climax. No way. 

Shit! Daniel was definitely showing him who the hell was in charge tonight! How dare the man leave the room and not return or say anything. My God how long would Daniel wait before he returned? 

Jack found his anger was rising quickly, along with his desire. He could no longer deny that he needed Daniel. He needed to see the man and needed to be near him. Daniel was driving him crazy by remaining absent from the room. Damn it! 

As Daniel looked at the clock on the microwave he smiled...ten minutes. Jack has been upstairs waiting for his return for ten minutes. Daniel decided that it was far past time he return to his love slave...far past time. He decided that he’d enter the room casually and act as if Jack weren’t there then slowly begin to perform his strip tease. Jack would be desperate to touch him and speak to him, but he would forbid it. No Jack would not be speaking until he was granted permission to. He silently chuckled as he felt his excitement continuing to build and rechecked himself to make sure everything was perfect. He then double-checked to make sure he had everything he needed. After finishing his checks he felt ready and able to do this for Jack, smiling as he slowly made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Once outside their bedroom door Daniel drew in a deep breath preparing for the act he was about to perform. He made sure to wipe all emotion off of his face. He wanted to enter and act as if Jack's presence in the room didn't bother him at all. He inhaled deeply again then entered the room deliberately not looking at Jack. He could hear Jack's breathing increase upon his arrival and felt his courage to continue grow stronger. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and flung them onto the chair with wild abandon. As he removed his wallet he did the same, still ignoring Jack. He then removed his watch and gave it a pitch inhaling as he prepared to entice and seduce Jack by providing him with a very provocative strip tease. 

Jack nearly jumped off the bed when Daniel entered the room. Thank God he finally returned! Jack was becoming worried his lover would force him to remain sitting up here all alone all night. God, he’d go absolutely crazy if Daniel did that to him! He inhaled sharply as he noticed that Daniel didn't even glance his way upon entering. Shit, didn't the man even want to check to make sure his slave actually obeyed his orders? 

Jack found that Daniel deliberately ignoring him was fueling his frustration even more. He stared in surprise as Daniel pulled his keys and wallet out of his pocket then flung them onto the empty chair in the room. He just flung them. Then he watched as Daniel removed his watch doing the same thing. What the hell was Daniel up to? What was he doing? 

He greatly admired seeing his lover dressed in that sexy suit. Damn, did that man ever look sexy as hell in a tuxedo! 

He waited patiently for Daniel to look at him, speak or do something other then stand there, very much aware that if Daniel kept up the attitude of being down right untouchable he’d quickly go insane. 

As Daniel turned to face him looking directly at him Jack quickly became absorbed staring at nothing other than his handsome lover. Daniel's vivid blue eyes clashed with Jack's dark brown eyes. In both of their eyes was passion and hunger, desire burning so brightly that it was hard to resist. As Daniel provided him with a wickedly sexy grin Jack found himself literally gasping aloud. Damn but the man was beautiful! 

Daniel prepared to begin his strip tease. He wanted to keep direct eye contact with his lover as he undressed for him, so he turned and looked directly into Jack's eyes. When he saw the passion and desire in Jack's eyes that matched his own he found that his hands started to move of their own accord casually gliding down to undo the first button of the jacket. 

Noticing that Jack was now focusing on his hands Daniel smirked deliberately slowing his movements down. Easing one button after another open he allowed the jacket to fall casually open revealing the white dress shirt underneath. He smiled as Jack's tongue suddenly darted out between his lips moistening them as his eyes continued to watch the sensual movements of his fingers. Daniel then moved his hands up to gently grasp either side of the now open jacket. He slowly eased the right sleeve off of his arm making his movements languid, slipping it down over his shoulder before proceeding to wiggle out of it. He then moved to the left sleeve and did the same thing. Once the jacket was completely off he smiled casually flinging it behind him. He made sure to maintain complete eye contact with Jack refusing to break the heated gaze he had fixed intently on his lover. His next order of business was to remove his tie. 

Jack found himself staring at Daniel as the man started to unbutton the jacket he wore. Damn, Daniel was stripping for him! He found that he couldn't look away as his lover hypnotized him with his slow, deliberate moves. He admired the way Daniel's fingers played across the buttons and fabric as he removed his jacket pitching it behind himself nonchalantly. Jack found himself greatly admiring Daniel in that white dress shirt. The shirt accentuated his broad shoulders, muscular chest and arms. Jack could feel his heart rate speeding up in response. He licked his lips watching as Daniel reached for his tie, loosening it to remove it. Once it was unknotted and hanging from his neck loosely Daniel seized the cloth and yanked it off. He then playfully snapped the tie in Jack's direction several times. Jack couldn't look away. His lover had him transfixed. As Daniel slowly moved towards him Jack felt his pulse beginning to race and yearned to touch the man. When Daniel stepped within reaching distance of Jack, grasping both ends of the tie in each hand and stretching it out to its full length before casually looping it up over Jack's head, he nearly did touch the man. 

Daniel chuckled as he grasped both ends of the tie in his hands and approached his lover. He found he couldn't resist the urge to wrap the tie around Jack so without a word he looped the tie up over Jack's head and slowly dragged it down to his waist. Once he had the tie around Jack's waist he pulled the fabric towards him pulling Jack close to him. Once Jack was within an inch of him, Daniel slipped his tongue out from between his lips and quickly sampled Jack's upper lip by flicking his tongue out for a scant second then pulling it away. 

Jack jumped as the light touch of Daniel's sweet tongue against his mouth was quickly undoing him. He found himself automatically responding to Daniel's tormenting lick as he arched towards Daniel preparing to kiss the man. Daniel grinned teasingly as he quickly released the left end of the tie and jumped back out of Jack's reach. As Jack's groan of frustration filled the room Daniel smiled victoriously. He was making Jack crazy with want! Making sure that he was now well out of Jack's reach Daniel began to sensually sway his hips back and forth as if he were listening to a song that could be heard only by him. 

Jack started to breathe heavier as he watched those beautiful hips of his lover's swaying back and forth. The movement of Daniel's hips was as hypnotizing as the man's eyes were. Oh God, but Daniel was going to drive him out of his mind with want! 

He gasped as Daniel continued to gently sway his hips while reaching for the first button on his shirt. Oh God, if Daniel kept this shit up he’d most definitely lose it! 

He watched as, with each sway of those beautiful hips, Daniel undid another button on his shirt. Finding himself transfixed, he could only stare in awe as Daniel continued to undo the buttons of his shirt and with each button he undid another bit of the gorgeous skin beneath the material was revealed. His hands began to twitch in response to those erotic moves and he found that he so wanted to grasp those hips and pull the man against him. He so wanted to help Daniel out of the rest of his clothing, as well. Oh God, would he ever be able to survive this sweet torment? 

Daniel started to again glide towards Jack still moving those hips of his and unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped mere inches from Jack and leaned close to him offering him a very up close and personal view of his very sexy chest. Jack wanted to touch him and nearly came undone as Daniel whispered, "Go on...lick my chest, slave. Go on." 

Jack readily obliged leaning towards Daniel he slipped his tongue out between his lips and reached for Daniel's chest. He could sense that Daniel was watching him intently. When Jack nearly touched Daniel's chest with the tip of his tongue Daniel pulled away teasingly. Jack cursed out loud, "Goddamn it!" 

Daniel whispered, "Goddamn it what slave?" 

"Goddamn it Master." 

Daniel smiled sexily then chuckled huskily as he again started to sway those hips of his. Oh my God the man was a damned tease! Damn him! How could he ask Jack to lick him and then pull away from him? Damn it, the man was a tease! 

Jack felt his sexual frustration increasing. He wanted Daniel so badly it hurt and if the man continued to sway his damned hips so provocatively in front of him he’d soon grab him! Damn but the man was good at seduction! 

Jack found his eyes again riveted to Daniel's broad chest as his lover gently tugged the ends of his shirt out of his pants and the dress shirt fell lazily open exposing Daniel's full chest to Jack's eyes. Oh God, but the man was gorgeous! He stared at his lover as Daniel casually slipped the right sleeve of his shirt off of his shoulder and wiggled out of it revealing one very attractive, sexy arm to his view. He watched as Daniel then lowered his left sleeve, wriggling out of it and allowing the fabric to drift to his wrist. Once the shirt completely dropped off of his tempting body Daniel casually tossed it to his left. Shit, all the man had left to remove was those pants and his underwear then he'd be completely naked! Jack found he so wanted to see his lover completely nude. He felt his breath hitch as Daniel continued to sway his hips. His whole body was starting to move along with his hips and he looked so goddamned sexy that Jack nearly lost it. 

Daniel smirked as he continued to taunt his lover by swaying his hips gently. He knew that he was driving Jack crazy with the motion. Deciding that it was time to remove his shoes he deliberately turned his back to Jack. He stopped his movement and gradually bent over to undo the laces of his shoes affording Jack with a very good view of his ass. He could hear Jack moaning in frustration as he continued to torment him. Making quick work of removing his shoes and socks Daniel stood up and turned his head towards Jack to look at him over his left shoulder. He smiled then turned back around kicking his shoes and socks off to the side so he wouldn't trip over them. He then started to fluctuate his hips from left to right while keeping his ass facing his lover affording Jack with a great view of his ass in motion. He smiled evilly when he heard his lover again groan. He was driving Jack crazy, and he was enjoying every delicious minute of it! Daniel then casually turned back around to face his lover. When he was completely facing Jack he licked his lips prepared to move on to the pants. 

He gripped his belt in his hands and worked on easing the clasp open. As he unbuckled the belt he seized the right side of it and, in one quick motion, yanked it off of his waist. The belt slipped easily through the loops on his pants. Once he had the belt off, he flung it into the air sending it sailing across the room. Pressing his hands against his bare chest he began to move them slowly up and down in long even strokes. He knew that Jack loved when he tormented his nipples so he slid his hands up to them and began to gently stroke his thumbs across them groaning as he did so. He smiled lazily as he heard Jack also groaning. His next step was the pants. He planned on delaying the removal of those for as long as possible feeling an air of excitement fill his body as he remembered that he was wearing a g-string underneath. Jack would go absolutely over the edge when he saw those. 

Jack continued to watch his lover as the man tormented him. He found it was becoming increasingly harder to keep from jumping to his feet and taking Daniel now, but he so wanted to see the man remove those pants. He was enjoying this striptease just a bit too much and, as Daniel caressed those damned nipples of his, Jack could feel his dick becoming very firm. Oh God, but he so wanted the man now! 

Jack cried out when he watched Daniel push his hands towards his groin. Oh God, the man was going to have him begging to be loved! He again cried out as Daniel slipped those fingers of his into the waistband of the pants reaching towards his very erect penis. Jack stared transfixed as Daniel slipped his left hand out of his pants but clasped himself with his right hand. He nearly came undone as Daniel's right hand started to pump in his pants... Holy shit was Daniel masturbating himself? The man was too much! 

Jack groaned as he felt his hands again twitching and reaching for what he couldn’t have. Daniel was well out of reach and he was forbidden to get off of the bed. Jack found that he so wanted to be the one to masturbate his lover. He wanted to be the one touching Daniel, damn it! That should be his goddamned hand masturbating his lover not Daniel's! It was so damned frustrating! He wanted to scream! He so wanted to scream, to beg to caress and touch his lover! Damn it! 

He watched as the man slowly eased his right hand out of his pants then gripped the pants in the front. Daniel made a huge show of unbuttoning them before starting to move his hips as he casually unzipped his fly, once again approaching Jack. He stopped before Jack as he pulled his fly completely down. Jack found himself reaching for his lover but Daniel quickly muttered, "No, no, no, slave. You can look, but you can't touch." 

Jack whined loudly in complaint silently cursing his lover for being such a good tease. He watched as Daniel casually started to move his hips from left to right yet again and glide back to the center of the room. Daniel gripped the waistband of his pants in his hands and increased his swaying motion. He then started to slowly push the pants down over his hips still swaying seductively as he did so. Jack felt his mouth go dry as his eyes fell to Daniel's underwear. Oh my God the man was wearing a damned g-string! Now that was just sexy as hell! He found that seeing his lover removing a suit to reveal he wore a g-string underneath was so damned erotic. He wanted to yank those damned pants off Daniel's lovely body. He couldn't look away as Daniel continued to dance sexily as he removed the damned pants. Once they were off he watched as his lover again approached, stopping before him then beginning to gyrate his hips. OH SHIT! Daniel was undoing him! 

Daniel smirked as he finally removed his pants then he approached Jack, still wearing the leopard colored g-string, he started to rotate his hips before his lover. As he moved closer he whispered, "You may now stroke me, slave. You may stroke me, kiss me and lick me through the cloth but no more. Is that understood?" 

Licking his now dry lips Jack managed a soft, "Yes Master!" 

"Hmm good." 

Daniel cried out as Jack began to fondle his erection through the g-string. Oh Lord, what those hands could do to him! Instantly, after Jack started to caress and massage him intimately, Daniel felt a powerful sexual charge shoot throughout his system making him overheat fast. He so wanted Jack. He needed to make love to Jack or he’d melt. Jack's hands felt so damned good fondling him! He cried out in ecstasy as Jack leaned forward and licked his erection through the material of the g-string. Oh God, he was about ready to explode! 

He allowed Jack to caress and fondle him a few minutes longer then pulled away from his lover before starting to gradually remove the g-string pushing it lazily down over his legs and stepping out of them. He then turned to his lover and threw the g-string at him watching as they landed in Jack's lap. As Jack raised them and smelled them Daniel nearly came undone. Oh my God but that was so damned erotic! Daniel found that he was fast losing himself in the overwhelming sensations of passion and delight. He paused to catch his breath and regain control. He didn't want to make love to Jack just yet...ah hell, yes he did! He needed Jack now! He grinned as a thought entered his mind. He would make love to Jack now then order his slave to bring him to fulfillment yet again by using his hands and mouth to do so and if Jack failed in his task he would be punished for his inability to please his master. Daniel found he liked that idea very much. 

Daniel continued to sway his hips as he glided back over to Jack. Jack continued to stare at his lover as he drew closer and automatically opened his legs to allow Daniel to slide right against him. Daniel smirked as he watched his partner open his legs wide to allow him to draw closer, and willingly stepped in between those powerful thighs still rotating his hips gently back and forth. Once he was mere inches from Jack he reached down and pulled his lover into an intense kiss. Jack moaned as he eagerly returned it and inhaled sharply before placing his hands on Daniel's sides edging the man closer to him. He then glided his hands sensuously down across Daniel's sides allowing them to rest on the man's hips. He cried out in immense pleasure when he could feel Daniel's hips still swaying sexily back and forth against his hands. Ah shit, Daniel was just too much! 

Daniel pulled back away from Jack allowing his slave to continue to hold him gently by the hips then eyed him saying, "I’ll be right back, slave. You will remove all of your clothing by the time I return. If you are still fully clothed when I return then you will be forbidden to climax tonight. Is that understood, slave?" 

As Jack reveled in feeling Daniel continue to sway in his hands he replied, "Yes My Master." 

Daniel softened his voice as he urged, "Then I suggest you quickly get those clothes off and stretch that naked body of yours out across my bed. I want you on your belly. You had better be in that position when I return or you will be punished!" 

"Yes Master." 

Jack cried out as Daniel removed himself from his hold finding himself reaching to pull the man back, but Daniel was quicker as he darted just out of reach yet again. 

Daniel chuckled seductively then said, "You had better be undressed when I get back, slave." 

"Yes Master." 

Jack watched as Daniel walked to the bathroom and entered the room. Once Daniel was completely in the bathroom Jack worked on quickly removing his clothes. He sensed that Daniel would only be gone for a few minutes. He was most likely getting the KY Jelly for intercourse, so he made rapid work of discarding all of his clothes then stretched out across the bed on his stomach and awaited his master's return. 

Daniel entered the bathroom going through in his mind all the different positions he could put Jack in for lovemaking. He was so ready to make love to the man. He quickly grabbed the KY Jelly from the medicine cabinet then returned to the room grinning from ear to ear when he saw his sex slave now completely naked laying face down on the bed. Then quickly approached the bed ordering, "I want you on your hands and knees on the bed. NOW!" 

Jack felt his heartbeat increase at that command. Oh God, Daniel was going to take him like a damned dog! He found that the idea of being made to remain on all fours while his master took him from behind was erotic as hell! They had sex a lot but very rarely did they do it with one on hands and knees. They tended to like the positions where they faced one another or where they were both on their knees upright. He moved into the position that Daniel ordered him into finding his excitement increasing rapidly. This was the position they would often assume when they wanted to be savage and thrust fast. Jack felt his penis growing even more erect as Daniel ordered him to bow his head since he was a slave who had no right to hold his head above his shoulders. Oh God, Daniel was going to push him over the edge! 

Daniel smirked as he watched his lover get on hands and knees with his head bowed, damn did Jack ever look enticing in that position. He smirked as he climbed onto the bed behind his lover. He sat the KY Jelly beside them after unscrewing the lid. He dipped his fingers into the jelly and lubricated them. Without warning, he pushed his fingers between the folds of Jack's sexy buttocks groaning in pleasure as he felt the man thrust back into his fingers attempting to draw Daniel into him. Ah but Jack was so damned ready for this. 

Daniel started to gently massage the oil into the muscle on the outside of Jack's anus preparing the man for entry. He moved his fingers slowly first rimming Jack's entrance then brushing his fingers back and forth across his opening. Jack was already writhing in response to the tender caresses of Daniel's lubricated fingers. He was delighting in hearing Jack's utterances of pleasure and found that he was fast losing his self-control. He wanted Jack; he burned for Jack. He needed Jack now! 

Jack waited patiently for Daniel to begin. He jumped when he felt Daniel's slicked fingers slip between his ass cheeks and push gently against his anus. He gasped as he felt his lover's fingers work magic within him by barely even touching him. As Daniel started to slowly rim Jack's anus with his lubricated fingers Jack felt as if he was going to explode. Oh God, but Daniel was so talented with those fingers of his! He inhaled sharply pushing back into Daniel's fingers when the man started to rub his fingers back and forth across Jack's entrance. Shit, he was going to go insane if Daniel didn't take him soon! 

Daniel smirked as he finished lubricating his lover. He turned his focus towards himself preparing his erection for insertion. He again coated his fingers heavily in the KY Jelly then covered his penis thickly with lubrication making sure to cover his entire penis. Once he was done with himself he put the lid back on the jar and sat it on the nightstand then continued, "As my newly acquired slave I will take you fast and quickly the first time. After I have staked my claim on your body then I’ll love you more gently. Is that understood, slave?" 

"Yes My Master," came Jack's breathless reply. 

Daniel's grin widened as he heard the breathlessness in his lover. Jack was so damned ready for him! He continued, "Good. As my slave you must beg me to please you so what would you like from me, slave?" 

"Oh God, My Master...you, all I want is you! Please fuck me! Fuck me now! Please!" 

"It will be my pleasure slave," came Daniel's breathless comment. My God being this close to Jack was driving him crazy. The man was so damned gorgeous and the position he was made to stay in just brought Jack's sexy ass and back so close to him. Daniel found himself admiring the many contours of Jack's sexy body. The man was beautiful, indeed. The man was pure temptation! Daniel could no longer resist the allure of his lover. The man was casting a damned spell on him! Daniel inched against Jack pushing the head of his penis between the folds of Jack's buttocks reveling in hearing his lover's gasp and sigh of pleasure. He smirked when he felt Jack thrust back into him more attempting to draw him in. 

Daniel found that he just wanted to thrust into Jack, but knew that he had to take it slowly. Penetration of the anus must always be slow or you could risk injuring your partner and Daniel wasn't willing to injure Jack, so he pressed the head of his penis against the entrance to Jack's beautiful anus. He heard Jack's cries of delight and quickly grasped the man's hips in his hands. He then gently pushed in feeling Jack buck beneath him as his penis gained entrance into Jack's sweet anus. Jack continued to moan in pleasure, which only added fuel to the fire of Daniel's own desire. He reveled in knowing that Jack was just as turned on as he. The strip tease served to successfully charge them both up to the extreme. They needed one another desperately and neither wanted to go slow, but they both eased into it. 

Jack found himself bucking against his lover wanting the man to bury his erection deeper inside of him. He wanted Daniel inside of him. He hungered for the man to make love to him. Hell, he felt as if he would overheat if the man didn't enter him soon! As Daniel began to ease into him Jack discovered that he was quickly spiraling towards bliss, crying out as Daniel imbedded himself completely in his ass. Oh God, but he loved to feel Daniel inside of him buried to the hilt. It felt so damned good to have his lover so deep within! 

Daniel cried out as he pushed his erection the rest of the way inside of Jack. He moaned in immense pleasure as Jack's anus tightened up on his erection then started to relax pulling Daniel deeper within the man. Oh God, he was so damned ready for this. Daniel continued to grip Jack around his hips remaining on his knees, completely upright, while Jack was bent over on all fours like a dog. Daniel found seeing his lover in such an erotic pose was enough to drive him absolutely crazy! Daniel waited several minutes before proceeding. He gripped Jack's hips tightly in his hands then, without comment, started to yank Jack back against him using his hold on his lover's hips to force the man to ride his erection. He could hear Jack sighing in immense pleasure the moment he began pulling him back and forth across his erection. He felt a primal surge travel throughout his body and left a feral growl of ownership escape his lips. Jack was his body and soul and he would show Jack just how much he belonged only to him by making the man ride him. Daniel continued to force his lover to ride him finding the experience was very stimulating and exciting. 

Jack groaned as Daniel gripped him tightly about the hips and forced him into a thrusting motion. My God, Daniel was making him ride him! Holy shit, the man was on fire! Jack felt the eroticism of the moment fill him. He found he very much enjoyed Daniel controlling him utterly and completely forcing him to ride his erection. Jack felt on fire for the man. He sighed as Daniel spoke, "You will continue to fuck me willingly, slave, while I take my time exploring this beautiful body that now belongs to me. I never had the chance to explore my merchandise completely and now I will take that opportunity. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master," came Jack's husky reply. He wondered what Daniel was planning on doing next. Oh God, the man was going to push him over the edge into orgasm at this rate! 

Daniel smirked as he released Jack's hips and noticed his lover continued to fuck him. He quickly became caught up in watching Jack thrusting back and forth against him riding his erection willingly while still on all fours. The image was so damned intense that Daniel nearly lost his complete train of thought. God, but the man was amazing, absolutely amazing! 

Daniel smiled mischievously as he realized both of his hands were now free to wander across his lover's sensuous body. Now he could masturbate Jack while the man rode him. Finding the idea very enticing, Daniel pressed the palms of his hands to the center of Jack's lower back then, adding slight pressure, pushed his hands up across Jack's back. He relished in the sounds of Jack's breathing hitch as Daniel started to run his hands up across his lover's body. He allowed his hands to roam the many contours of Jack's back heading to each of his sides. Once Daniel's hands came in contact with Jack's sides he smirked, leaning forward to where his belly was now pressed against Jack's lower back. Jack groaned at the sudden skin on skin contact and Daniel eased his weight off of the man to allow him to lower to his elbows. Once Jack lowered to his elbows Daniel slowly slipped his hands around his lover making sure to plant his palms firmly over top of Jack's nipples possessively. As Jack reared up against the sudden contact and grip Daniel tightened his hold pulling the man against him. He draped his body lovingly over Jack's back pressing his chest firmly against that warm skin as he allowed a sigh of pleasure to escape from between his slightly parted lips. The contact was electric and Daniel found his breathing was rapidly increasing, as well as Jack's thrusting motions. 

Jack was pleasantly surprised when Daniel started to caress his physique with his free hands and, as Daniel pressed some of his weight against his back, Jack lowered to his elbows so that he could better support his lover's weight. 

Jack found himself thrusting faster as he felt the tempting body of his lover drape across him so sensually. As Daniel pressed gently against him the skin on skin contact served to push him rapidly towards overheating. My God, he never realized just how powerful Daniel simply draping his sexy body over his own could be. Shit, Daniel felt absolutely wonderful pressed so firmly against him and gripping his hands firmly over his nipples. Oh God, Daniel was going to undo him if he kept the intimate body contact up. Shit! His breath caught in his throat as Daniel began to slowly rub his hands back and forth across Jack's nipples. He could feel his desire rapidly increase in response to such an erotic touch and heard Daniel chuckle as he taunted and tormented by rubbing his fingers across Jack’s nipples and gently squeezing them. Jack thought he was about ready to erupt in response to such exquisite touch and simply hearing Daniel's sexy laugh of pleasure as he taunted and teased was enough to undo him. The man was a demon! 

Daniel loved to drape his body over his lover's and quickly discovered that when he cupped Jack's nipples beneath his palms he just couldn't resist playing with them. He started to gently rub the palms of his hands in a back and forth motion across Jack's nipples drawing much pleasure from feeling them pucker beneath his soft touch and paused off and on to gently squeeze and twist them just enough to create intense pleasure within his lover. As Jack openly groaned and moaned in response to the touch Daniel knew he was succeeding in driving the man crazy. He could feel his own body becoming overcharged with sexual desire as Jack continued to buck beneath his experimental strokes. As Jack bucked against him Daniel decided that it was far past time he pay attention to that sexy groin. He raised himself slightly off of Jack planting a tender kiss at the base of the man's neck. He began to plant feathery kisses across the back of Jack's neck and shoulders as he gradually moved his hands closer and closer to Jack's groin. Jack was arching up into him sighing in immense pleasure as Daniel continued to brush his lips across the highly sensitive flesh. Daniel found he enjoyed that just as much as caressing the man. 

Jack gasped in surprise as Daniel eased slightly off of him only to pause and plant a tender kiss to the base of his neck. He felt chills race rapidly up across his spine in response to that kiss. He found that, as Daniel continued to brush that luscious mouth across the various plains of his neck and shoulders, he was spiraling further and further towards intense delight. God, but Daniel was a great lover. He always, always took his time loving Jack completely even when in a fantasy play. Jack tried his best to return the favor making every session of loving very enjoyable for them both. He was so distracted by Daniel's gentle light kisses that he failed to realize that Daniel was moving his hands directly towards his groin. Jack jumped, gasping in surprise and shock, as he felt his lover's hands wrap possessively over his groin. He cried out as Daniel held both of his hands cupped over Jack's groin and pulled back on his hands forcing Jack to thrust back into him harder. Oh God, he was about to lose it! 

Daniel was such a damned tormentor. Jack greatly enjoyed feeling that very possessive grip that Daniel now held over his groin. As Daniel cupped his hands tenderly across Jack's groin he felt as if he was totally and completely Danny's. Oh God, but the man was so damned amazing! He heard Daniel chuckle huskily as he continued to grip Jack's groin in his hands. He then felt Daniel ease his hands away moving them further between Jack's legs to gently cup the man's testicles in his hands. Jack jerked in shock as Daniel held his testicles loosely and began to tenderly massage and stroke them. Jack screamed as he felt those tender hands loosely gripping him within their palms. As Daniel started to massage them Jack groaned from deep within his throat. He wouldn't be able to hold back much longer if his lover continued to taunt and tease him like that! 

Daniel found that he couldn't resist the urge to continue to explore his lover right down to his sexy groin. He tried to keep in mind that he was mastering Jack and that he shouldn't allow the man to climax, but he didn't know if he'd be able to resist the temptation. He groaned as Jack continued to thrust against him harder and Daniel could feel his orgasm building. As Jack thrust faster Daniel started to cry out again and again as he could feel his fulfillment coming to a head. He eased his hands between Jack's legs reaching for the perineum to press, so he could delay Jack's orgasm. When he felt the slight ridge beneath his fingers, that was the perineum, he gently pressed it. Jack reared up against him as he did so and Daniel merely chuckled again. He then quickly slipped his hands from Jack's groin reveling in the man's very loud cry of complaint as he slid his hands back to Jack's hips. He gripped Jack's hips firmly thrusting with the man feeling his apex near. Daniel cried out, "Oh God! Oh God! Yes!" 

Daniel screamed as he reached a very powerful orgasm. He found that he was now short of breath as reaching fulfillment felt so damned glorious. He eased his body back down onto Jack's back moving his arms to entwine around Jack's waist. He pulled his lover closer as he gently placed his head on Jack's back closing his eyes he focused on regaining control of his breathing and heartbeat. He felt Jack moving under him and smirked evilly as he prepared to deliver some very disappointing news to his very turned on sex slave. He quickly regained control of himself then said, "Slave, may cease thrusting now. You are not yet permitted to climax. I forbid you to climax, remember?" 

Jack cursed in his head. Holy shit after Daniel hitting a damned explosive orgasm due to all of Jack's hard work he was now forbidding him to climax? The bastard! The fucking son of a bitch! How dare he even suggest that he not be allowed to fuckin' orgasm! Jack could tell he was so damned close to reaching his own fulfillment, and Daniel was saying that now he couldn't finish? What the hell? Surely Daniel was joking, right? He had to be. Daniel would never do anything like that! Never! But as Jack felt Daniel easing gently out of him completely he cried out in outrage. When Daniel had the goddamned nerve to then order him to remain on his hands and knees like the dog he was Jack was pissed! The bastard! If Daniel refused to allow him to climax tonight Jack would murder him! DAMN HIM! 

Daniel smirked as he delivered the news to his lover. He could feel Jack tense up in outrage. Jack was most definitely pissed off. Daniel could tell that he was. He found he was becoming sexually charged again as he could see his lover become angrier by the minute. Daniel raised himself off of his lover then started to gently ease his penis out of Jack. He heard Jack's very loud cry of outrage and his smirk broadened. Let Jack learn how it feels to be forced to hold off your own damned climax until ordered to do so! Now he would learn how Daniel felt when ordered to do just that. He completely exited his lover then casually ordered, "Slave, you will remain on hands and knees like the dog you are in the middle of my bed until I return. Is that understood?" 

"Yes Master." 

"Good," came Daniel's nonchalant response. He then got off of the bed and headed into the bathroom deciding to keep Jack waiting for a few minutes. He found he loved being in total and complete control of Jack's orgasm. He would allow Jack to climax eventually just not yet. He wanted to torment the man a bit and to let Jack experience just how explosive orgasm could be after being postponed for a while. Jack would probably collapse in immense pleasure when he experienced orgasm after having to keep himself in check until permitted to do so. Daniel hated when Jack would torment him by forbidding him to climax, but he also noticed how charged he always became when Jack did so and that final orgasm...oh God, it was absolutely wonderful! Jack just had to feel the full impact of finally being permitted gratification after being forbidden to reach climax for so long. He smiled as he thought of just how much pleasure Jack would receive when finally permitted to climax. 

Daniel remained in the bathroom for five minutes then finally returned smirking as he saw Jack still on hands and knees in the center of the bed with his head bowed in a show of submission. Good, maybe in being denied the privilege to climax his slave was starting to learn what exactly he was. Daniel approached the bed then said, "You are a slave. You are a sex slave. You provide your master with pleasure whenever commanded. You do not receive pleasure unless you earn it. In being forbidden to climax you will quickly learn what you are. I control your orgasm slave. I’m the only one who can give you permission to climax. You belong solely to me. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master." 

“Very good, slave. You may yet learn your place. So how does My Master feel about being turned into my adoring slave?" 

Jack gasped as Daniel said that. He felt himself becoming even more desperate to reach fulfillment. When Daniel withdrew from him and denied him the right to climax Jack wanted to kill him. Then the man had the goddamned nerve to disappear into the bathroom for how many damned minutes? Now he was telling Jack what he was and reminding him that he had been Jack's slave but was now ruling his own master. Jack wanted to climax immensely now. Shit, if Daniel continued to deny him release he would go insane! The longer Daniel denied him pleasure the more Jack focused on how he would regain full and complete control over his very disobedient sex slave. When his slave was back in his proper position on his knees bowing to Jack then he would teach the slave what happens to those who dare to challenge the master. His sex slave would be begging for orgasm all damned night and Jack would draw immense pleasure from keeping the man from doing just that. He would continuously drag Daniel to the brink of orgasm again and again only to stop him from releasing and make him walk around all night with a fully erect dick and an incredible urge to climax. His slave would quickly learn never to challenge his master again. His slave would be begging for his master's forgiveness, begging to be fucked, begging to climax and Jack would forbid him from doing so. His slave would learn his place very well. 

Daniel continued to look at his beautiful lover still on hands and knees and prepared to give Jack his next command. They still had some more playing to do. Daniel would make sure Jack learned the penalty for ignoring him for two damned weeks and he’d learn what it was like to be controlled by his slave. Daniel grinned as he approached Jack ordering, "Now slave, I would like you to please me. You must use your hands and luscious mouth to please me. You will worship me with oral servitude and caress me. I want you to show me how much you adore me by pleasing me with your hands and mouth. Is that understood, slave?" 

"Yes Master." 

"I want you to show me that you accept me as your master and you strive only to please me. What are you, slave?" 

Jack felt his breath catching as Daniel gave him the order to praise him by lavishing that sexy body with oral servitude and caresses. He felt his desire increase rapidly as Daniel asked him the question he would always ask Daniel when Daniel was his slave. He found that knowing in this fantasy play Daniel was his rebellious slave who was acting out by turning the tables on him was driving him crazy. In this fantasy play Jack's adoring slave was now mastering his owner and turning master into slave. The idea of a slave turning the tables on his master alone made Jack's blood boil. The idea sounded so damned erotic, and he noticed that Daniel was very good at ruling over his master...very good, indeed, for his master was definitely totally and completely his slave...at least for tonight. Jack smirked as he thought of just how much fun he would have trying to put his rebellious sex slave back into his proper position by punishing him for daring to turn the tables on him. Now that was one fantasy play they were both looking forward to! 

Jack bowed his head in a proper show of submission as he responded to Daniel's question, "I am a sex slave." 

"And what is your duty?" 

"To please my master in whatever way he desires." 

"Very good. I shall enjoy ruling you very much, slave. You are no longer master. You became a slave when I took control. You will service me for as long as I desire, and you will quickly learn what you are. You will quickly learn your place. You may now begin your service to me, slave." 

"Thank you Master." 

Daniel groaned as Jack slid off of the bed and lowered himself to his knees. Oh God, but this was so damned great! His master was now his adoring slave, and Daniel was enjoying being totally in control of the man too much. He loved ruling over the man who spent so many months ruling over him. He waited patiently for Jack to begin pleasing him and cried out as those magical hands of Jack's glided up across his legs towards his groin. As Jack began to gently glide his hands in long strokes up across Daniel's legs, adding slight pressure as he went, Daniel moaned. Jack continued to move his hands in long strokes up across Daniel's legs lowering himself to his belly to press a tender kiss on top of Daniel's left foot. As Daniel inhaled deeply Jack smirked thinking of another way he could reek his revenge on his very unruly slave. He would take his time orally pleasing his lover and driving Daniel crazy with want and need as he taunted and tormented each beautiful, sexy contour and curve of the man's luscious body. He would get his revenge one way or the other. Jack's smirk turned into a wide grin as he remembered just how much his lover craved those kisses, caresses and licks on his body. He would have way too much fun taunting the man! He’d punish his lover for daring to forbid him climax by driving him to the edge of desire and by making him become desperate with want and need as he craved Jack's intimate caresses. He gently pressed his lips to the top of Daniel's left foot reveling in the clean smell of soap that clung to the man's skin. His lover obviously had a nice shower or bath before he put this little night together. Jack gently gripped Daniel's left ankle between his hands then started to place light kisses across the man's foot. As he heard another moan escape from between Daniel's slightly parted lips he knew that his lover was already becoming lost in bliss. Daniel so loved to be caressed, kissed, fondled and licked by his lover and Jack so loved to provide the man with what he craved. 

Daniel found himself already groaning as Jack ran his hands in long strokes up and down across his legs. When he felt Jack's lips press tenderly against the top of his foot he nearly lost it. He loved when Jack kissed and licked his skin. He had planned to order his lover to do this earlier, so he prepared himself for the man. As soon as Jack touched him Daniel knew that he was lost. He would soon become the slave, a slave to Jack's tormenting, taunting caresses and licks. He so loved to be touched in such ways and Jack knew he did. Daniel gasped when he felt the man's tongue gently flick across his skin. He could feel Jack starting to run his hands up and down across his left ankle as he patiently covered Daniel's foot in licks and kisses. Oh God, Jack would have him wrapped around his damned little finger in mere minutes if he continued this shit! 

Jack continued to smirk as he started to gently graze his tongue across Daniel's foot then he quickly made his way to that sexy ankle. He lavished Daniel's left ankle with his magic tongue then switched to the right ankle providing it with the same amount of attention. He decided he wanted to move up Daniel's body, so he started to plant small kisses up across Daniel's inner left ankle slowly progressing to Daniel's inner thighs. He nearly cried out himself when his wanderings brought him right up close and personal with that damned beautiful erection. The man was hard again...shit! Jack found he couldn't resist his urge as he paused in his tender kissing to slip his tongue out of his mouth and lick Daniel's right testicle. He relished in hearing Daniel's sudden catch in his breathing followed quickly by a deep groan as he gently pulled the right testicle into his mouth to suckle it. He ran his hands gently up across the backs of Daniel's thighs to clutch at his ass cheeks and pull Daniel closer into his mouth as the man arched towards him. 

Daniel could feel Jack trailing little kisses up across his inner thigh and as Jack gently tugged his right testicle into his mouth Daniel nearly lost it. Oh God, did that ever feel damned good! He reveled in Jack's possessive grip across his buttocks as Jack pulled Daniel much closer to him. Daniel found he could barely breathe as he became lost in the overwhelming sensations of Jack's wonderful mouth now closed over his testicle. Jack remained there only scant seconds before he decided to move on to his ultimate prize wasting precious little time pressing the tip of his tongue against the underside of Daniel's penis. Jack started at the base of Daniel's penis then slowly licked the ridge on the underside of his erection. Daniel nearly lost himself in the immense pleasure such an intimate lick sparked deep within himself. Oh God, he wouldn't be able to last much longer if Jack continued to lick him like that! Goddamn it but the man was good with that wicked tongue of his! Daniel cried out rather loudly in complaint as Jack moved away from his groin and started to kiss his inner thigh. What the hell was Jack doing now? My God, how could the man stir him up so damned quickly with that hot, tempting mouth then pull away from his groin to plant kisses on his inner thigh? What the hell? Jack was going to drive him mad! That quick sampling served to escalate Daniel's sexual arousal into overdrive making him feel as if he’d soon overheat. Just as he nearly plummeted into the inferno of burning desire, Jack started to kiss his inner thigh. Daniel quickly found that he now longed for Jack to return to his penis and finish what he had started! Damn! As Jack continued to brush his lips across Daniel's inner thigh, working around the leg, Daniel became suddenly aware that his lover was probably going to torment him for a while before returning to his erection to finish him off. DAMN! 

Jack chuckled huskily when he heard Daniel's loud cry of complaint as he deliberately moved away from the man's penis and started to lavish the man's upper leg with tender kisses. He would enjoy tormenting his lover so much! He knew damned well that Daniel now craved his tongue and mouth on his erection, but he decided to focus instead on paying attention to the other areas of the man's body. As he remembered how much Daniel enjoyed caressing his nipples Jack knew where he would eventually end up. He would suckle the man's nipples before he'd suck the man. Daniel would be writhing before Jack would return to that blessed erection! Jack continued to lick Daniel's inner thighs sliding his hands down to the backs of the man's legs to grip him tighter. He chuckled as Daniel cried out in response to his sudden possessive grips on the backs of his legs. Jack made sure that Daniel wouldn't be moving away from him any time soon. Oh no. He would stay right here imprisoned in his slave's hold. Jack pulled the man right against him as he continued to work his tongue up and down across Daniel's inner thighs. 

Daniel was flooded with intense emotions as Jack continued to lavish and torment him. As he felt Jack's hands slide down to the backs of his upper thighs then suddenly clamp around his legs drawing him closer Daniel cried out. Oh God, but Jack was being very possessive with that damned hold! He sighed in pleasure as Jack pulled him even closer then continued to run that blessed tongue up across his inner right thigh from knee to groin. Daniel arched towards his lover as the simple gesture sent a shock wave of intensity throughout his system effectively charging him up even more. He also found that he was parting his legs even further to allow Jack more access to him. 

Jack immediately took advantage of Daniel's sudden willingness to part those beautiful thighs a bit more as he deliberately flicked his tongue across Daniel's perineum. He had an excellent view of what lay between those lovely thighs from down here. He felt himself becoming more sexually charged as he took in the sight before him. He relished hearing Daniel's cry of joy in response to what he was now doing to the man. Jack chuckled as he leaned back to admire his partner's fully exposed erection. The man was beautiful and was now sporting one hell of a huge erection! Jack found the urge to lavish that shaft with kisses was immense, but he had to maintain himself a bit longer or he'd seriously lose it. Smirking wickedly he aimed for a different location to taunt and torment. Rising up on his knees Jack again licked Daniel's perineum, but instead of stopping there he pushed his tongue further back towards Daniel's sweet anus. As his tongue found its next target his lover screamed out immense pleasure, gasping for breath as Jack's tormenting tongue flicked out against Daniel's anus. Jack flicked his tongue against that sweet opening several more times before returning to the man's glorious erection. Jack had yet to explore his partner's anal area with his tongue. He decided just to see what kind of a reaction he could draw from the man and, as he did so, he was very pleased with the results. He would definitely have to explore the art of analingus in the near future. Daniel now felt totally pliable in Jack's possessive grip. This slave was quickly regaining his position of master as the man before him became more yielding in his hold. Jack chuckled deeply as he reveled in Daniel's immense cries of pleasure and bliss. 

Daniel continued to draw great enjoyment from Jack's talented tongue. As the man found his perineum again Daniel nearly lost it. He quickly found himself shaking in immense delight as the man's magical tongue then moved to his anus. Daniel could hardly breathe when Jack flicked that blessed tongue against his opening. The emotions such an intimate touch ignited within him were explosive; Daniel quickly found that he was now writhing in his lover's arms, repetitively sighing and gasping in ecstasy. He wanted to beg Jack to continue to torment him with that wonderful tongue of his but remembered that he was the master here. He felt the sexual charge within him triple when he remembered that he was a rebellious slave getting revenge on his master by ordering his master to please him. Daniel found that he was quickly losing sight of that fact as his slave continued to push him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm with a simple lick of his goddamned tongue! Shit, but Jack was talented with his damned wicked tongue! 

Jack continued to admire the way he brought his lover closer and closer to fulfillment by using only his tongue. As Daniel began to writhe before him Jack felt as if he would explode again. My God he successfully pushed his lover to the edge of pure ecstasy by only using his tongue. Shit! Jack found that he was smiling even broader than before. As he leaned back he came face to face with Daniel's very erect penis and quickly discovered that he could no longer resist the urge to pull the man inside his mouth. As he stared at Daniel openly he caved into temptation by licking his lips and pressing them to the head of that erection. He found he couldn't hold back as he then drew the man carefully into his mouth. 

Daniel screamed in immense pleasure as he felt Jack's hot, moist mouth now encircling the head of his engorged member. Oh God, but he so wanted Jack to suck him and lick him. He tossed his head back as a loud moan escaped his slightly parted lips. His whole body jolted in sudden shock as Jack flicked his tongue back and forth several times across the head of his penis. Daniel could feel himself being swallowed rapidly in a sea of extreme bliss as Jack gently pushed his mouth down on him. Oh God, this felt so damned wonderful! Daniel hissed in pleasure as Jack's possessive hands were once again planted firmly across his ass cheeks holding him in place. As Daniel thrust slightly forward he felt that possessive grip increase as Jack pulled him closer and drew him in deeper. Holy shit, Jack nearly had his whole damned penis in his mouth! My God, was that even possible? Shit! Daniel soon discovered that his legs were becoming very shaky beneath him as the waves of euphoria continued to pound throughout his body. If he continued to writhe and buck before Jack like he now was he might end up collapsing in elation! SHIT! Daniel found himself leaning more against Jack amazed that Jack had the power to make him so damned weak with a few simple licks of his fiery tongue. Wasn't that impossible? He cried out again as Jack slowly eased his mouth back to the head of Daniel's erection then started to move his tongue in circles ringing the head of Daniel's penis. OH SHIT! He was going to seriously lose it in about five seconds if Jack kept that shit up! 

Jack chuckled as he continued to loop his tongue around the head of Daniel's penis. He would do that a few times then push his mouth back down on his lover's shaft, yet again, and gently suck him. Daniel was now gripping his hands in Jack's hair and fisting them as Jack pushed him closer to the edge of climax. Jack again pulled back to the head of Daniel's penis dragging his tongue back and forth across the head of Daniel's erection. Jack could taste the slightest saltiness on the tip of Daniel's penis and felt his own dick swell immensely as he realized Daniel was leaking seminal fluid. Holy shit, the man was so close to ejaculation now! Jack chuckled continuing to hold his lover in his mouth and to suck the man. Jack nearly lost it when Daniel began to thrust his penis gently into Jack's mouth wanting the man to continue sucking and licking him. Jack willingly obliged refusing to release his possessive hold on Daniel's buttocks. He was not going to let the man pull away from him until Daniel was thoroughly pleasured! He continued to suck Daniel knowing that he was so close to ejaculation. As Jack sensed Daniel escalating rapidly to the point of no return he intensified his grip determined to fully enjoy the taste of his lover as he climaxed a second time. 

Daniel found that he was quickly heading for ejaculation. He started to moan and cry out in immense joy as he felt himself rapidly approaching his point of no return. Daniel found that he didn't want Jack to stop what he was doing as the man continued to thoroughly suck him and taunt him with that tempting mouth of his. As Daniel felt himself preparing to hit climax he held Jack's head firmly in place not wanting the man to remove his gloriously talented mouth until he reached his apex. Daniel started to cry out, "Oh God! Yes, yes! Yes!" 

As Daniel felt his climax being hit he screamed as he ejaculated. He nearly fainted when he felt his lover quickly sucking and licking all the precious fluid out of him that he released. Daniel could feel his desire again surging to the forefront as Jack continued to suck and lick him clean. He nearly collapsed against the man in elation. Shit, but Jack had just made him climax simply by using his damned mouth to do so! Oh my God but Jack was brilliant! He was totally wonderful! Daniel focused on regaining his breathing and strength. When he felt he could speak yet again he ordered, "Slave, you are still forbidden to climax. You may only climax after I make love to you. Is that understood?" 

Daniel sensed Jack becoming angrier again as he was forbidden the chance to climax a second time. Jack mentally cursed his lover swearing that if Daniel forbade him the chance to climax he would kill him. Daniel felt his heart rate finally calming and as he looked down at his lover watching the man lick his lips Daniel could feel his desire surging...shit but he needed Jack again! He realized that he could wait no longer to make love to the man. Daniel decided that he needed Jack now whether he took the man on the damned floor or not! He ordered, "Slave, I want you to stand up and turn your back to me. NOW!" 

Jack gasped when Daniel commanded him to stand but quickly obeyed his master. He found himself wondering just what the hell Daniel was going to do now. What the hell was the man planning? He gasped at Daniel's next command feeling his face flush and his body heat up in response to the order. 

Daniel watched his lover standing. He found he couldn't turn away as Jack then turned his back to him. Oh man, did Jack ever have a beautiful body! Daniel found just seeing that man naked was enough to send him closer to the edge of bliss. He licked his lips, staring intently at Jack's gorgeous backside as he gave his next command. He ordered, "Very good, slave. Now I want you to bend over at the waist and press your hands on the floor. You will support yourself on your feet and hands while I assert my total and complete control over you." 

Holy shit, Daniel wanted him to bend over at the waist and place his hands on the floor? Oh my God! Jack was quick to do as ordered finding that once he was in the position he felt like he was a damned animal. Oh God, was this position ever erotic as hell! As Daniel continued with his next comment Jack could feel himself nearly exploding. Daniel added, "To show you that I own you completely and totally, slave, I will mount you and take you like a bull. In this position I will control you completely and you will willingly show your submissiveness to me. Is that understood?" 

"Yes Master." 

Jack found that he was now swallowing hard as Daniel told him that he was going to again take him like a damned animal. Holy shit but Daniel was on fire tonight! He found that he was very glad that he was in such great shape because he knew that this position could be quite tricky and challenging for the one bent over at the waist. He smirked as Daniel gently patted his ass and felt the heat within him burning more intensely as his lover chuckled sexily. Shit, if Daniel didn't take him soon he would lose it! 

Daniel continued to watch his lover intently finding great pleasure in watching Jack bend over affording Daniel with an excellent view of that very sexy ass. Daniel couldn't resist temptation as he reached out and gently patted his lover's buttocks. Damn but Jack had a lovely ass and this position definitely highlighted that fact. Daniel found he couldn't hold back much longer as he quickly retrieved the jar of KY Jelly and opened it. He wasted precious little time in lubricating his erection then he focused on preparing his lover for entrance. He approached Jack gently pushing his ass cheeks apart to get to the man's sweet anus. He pushed his fingers gently against Jack's beautiful opening then started to lubricate him for penetration. Daniel grinned evilly as Jack immediately responded to his gentle probing touch. After rubbing the lubrication in, Daniel pulled his fingers away from Jack then lubricated his thumb. Once it was thoroughly lubricated, Daniel pressed his finger between the folds of Jack's buttocks relishing in Jack's low murmurings of pleasure as he gently pressed the pad of his finger against Jack's opening and started to gently move it in circles, effectively rimming Jack's anus. Daniel then smirked wickedly as he gradually inserted his thumb into Jack. He reveled in hearing Jack cry out in immense pleasure as he started to rim the interior of Jack's anus with his thumb. Daniel chuckled huskily then said, "Slave, you will remain in this position until I give you permission to move. Is that understood?" 

"Yes Master." 

"Very good." 

Daniel then continued to rim the inside of Jack's anus pausing at the front wall of his anus to stimulate the man's prostate gland. Jack moaned closing his eyes in immense pleasure as he knew exactly what Daniel was aiming for. As Daniel applied gentle pressure to the front wall of Jack's anal canal Jack cried out. Daniel found that he was grinning from ear to ear as he reached inside his lover for the prostate gland. He knew damned well that stimulating the prostate would provide Jack with very intense arousal. He chuckled as Jack pushed back into him wanting to pull Daniel's finger deeper inside. Oh God, but just feeling Jack thrust against his thumb felt amazing to Daniel. Shit, but Jack was so damned ready for him! Daniel decided to stall just a bit longer and started to gently stroke that firm walnut-sized mass of the prostate inside his lover. Jack continued to cry out in immense pleasure and, as he started to writhe under Daniel's gentle stroking and pressing of that very sensitive spot inside his lover, Daniel felt a surge of power and control sweep over him. To know that he was making Jack writhe before him by simply stroking such a highly sensitive area within his lover was a strong turn on for Daniel. He found that he needed to enter Jack soon. He loved to hear Jack's sighs and utterances of intense euphoria as he stroked his lover so intimately. 

Jack felt a flood of heat spread throughout him as Daniel ordered him into this position. In this position he felt vulnerable and passive. He felt as if he were an animal being ready to be mounted by his powerful mate. The image and the feelings of the position alone were enough to push Jack into overdrive. As soon as his lover started to rim him and fondle his prostate gland Jack found that he was lost in a haze of intense ecstasy. Shit, Daniel could bring him to climax simply by continuing to run his damned finger so tenderly across that damned gland! Jack moaned and whimpered in immense delight as such intense emotions and feelings thrummed through his body. He found that he could no longer wait to have the man buried inside of him so without thought he spoke breathlessly, "Please, please...Please My Master, fuck me. Oh God, please! I beg of you, My Master, fuck me!" 

Daniel chuckled as he heard Jack begging for him to make love. It was about damned time the man begged! He found that he was extremely proud of himself for pushing his lover to the point of begging by simply caressing and fondling the man. Daniel found he couldn't deny the man his request any longer. Jack was just too much of a damned distraction. He slowly removed his thumb from inside his lover's sweet body. He then gently stroked his thumb back and forth across that opening until Jack literally screamed in joy. Daniel then removed his thumb and gently gripped his lover's sides. He pushed the head of his penis between the folds of Jack's buttocks aiming for that tight little anus. He chuckled when Jack bucked back against him effectively drawing Daniel against the entrance to his anus. Daniel growled out, "You’re mine slave, totally and completely. I own you body and soul. You belong only to me. I am now your master. You are mine to do with as I please. I will now take great pleasure in mounting you." 

Jack was quick to reply to those comments as he huskily muttered, "Oh God, yes. Please My Master. Please make love to me! Please! I beg of you!" 

Without any further comments or words Daniel gently glided his hands down to Jack's hips seizing them in his hands. Daniel began his slow entry taking his time pushing into Jack's anus allowing Jack the time he needed to adjust to his lover's size. He loved the feel of Jack gripping his erection and drawing him deeper within tightening around him and then relaxing against his invasion. Jack cried out as he felt his body automatically responding to Daniel's slow penetration as his anus tightened then relaxed around that magnificent erection. 

As Daniel entered him completely they both cried out in immense joy. Daniel then moved his hands up to Jack's sides as he started to thrust into his lover haltingly. Daniel knew how challenging this position could be on his lover and knew just how deep he could make his penetration, so he moved slowly and listened to Jack intently for any signs of discomfort or pain. Daniel focused solely on his lover and on providing the man immense pleasure. He also listened intently to assure himself that Jack was comfortable. He started to thrust a little bit deeper and faster relishing in Jack catching up to and meeting the relaxing pace that he was now setting. Daniel licked his lips as he commented in a husky tone of voice, "In Karma Sutra this position is called the Congress of a Cow. Do you know why that is, slave?" 

Jack felt his breath hitch as Daniel asked that question so innocently. He felt the heat in his loins increase as Daniel spoke the name of the position aloud. Knowing the position was similar to that of two animals mating and hearing the name of the position alone was enough to fire Jack up. Daniel making him explain why the position was given such a name in the first place was erotic as hell. Jack found himself becoming more sexually charged as he answered, "Because you are mounting me like a bull, My Master." 

"Very good, slave. Do you know why I chose this particular position for us tonight?" 

"Yes My Master." 

"Why?" 

"To show me that I am your slave totally and completely. To show me that you are my master and I am your sex slave." 

"Very good, slave. What are you?" 

Oh God, Daniel asking him what he was helped to increase the sexual charge within him. He was once again reminded that Daniel is his oppositional slave who turned the tables on his master. Jack softly spoke, "I am a sex slave, My Master." 

"And what is your duty?" 

"To please you in whatever way you command of me, My Master." 

Daniel felt his own sexual response becoming more heightened as he asked those simple questions that Jack would ask him when he was Jack's slave and knowing that in this fantasy play Daniel is Jack's rebellious slave who is turning master into servant charged him up even more. Daniel questioned, "Do you believe that you have earned the right to climax, slave?" 

"I don’t know, Master. You determine when I have earned my right to climax." 

"Very good, slave. I see that you are beginning to learn who and what you are. You will be aloud to climax tonight. You have earned that right by pleasing me orally as I had requested." 

"Oh thank you, My Master! Thank you!" 

Daniel grinned mischievously as he casually slid his right hand down towards Jack's pubic area. He found he couldn't resist the temptation of gripping Jack and fondling him while he fucked him. Daniel gently wrapped his fingers around Jack's erection and reveled in Jack bucking back against him as he felt those fingers enclose over his engorged member. Daniel chuckled as he slowly started to pump his hand up and down across Jack's penis. Daniel focused on matching his pumping action with his thrusts. As he thrust in he moved his hand inwards and as he thrust out he jerked his hand up to the head of Jack's penis. 

Jack quickly lost himself in that wonderful caress and the gentle thrusting of his lover. He found he was fast approaching his orgasm and began to scream and groan loudly as Daniel continued to pump his dick as he thrust in and out of him. The movement of his lover's hand combined with his thrusting was enough to drive Jack to the edge of bliss. Shit, but Daniel's hand pumping his dick just felt so damned glorious! Jack found himself tenderly biting into his lower lip as Daniel's hand continued its magical movements in time with his thrusting pace. It felt so damned sensual to be masturbated and fucked at the same damned time! Oh God, but Daniel was wonderful! He was absolutely fucking wonderful! 

Daniel chuckled as he drew great enjoyment from masturbating Jack and fucking him at the same time. He felt in total and complete control of his slave. Daniel knew that he was quickly approaching orgasm and, as he listened to his partner, he could tell that Jack was also very much on his way. He picked up the speed of his thrusting and pumping as they both strived for climax. They both started to groan and scream in immense pleasure as they strove towards the intense heights of rapture together. Daniel gasped as he felt Jack tensing beneath him and knew the man was ready to orgasm. He cried out as Jack reached his peak. As Daniel felt Jack ejaculating in response to his pumping actions his own urge to climax was now intense. He held Jack firmly against him, tensing, as within only a minute of Jack reaching his orgasm, Daniel finally reached his own screaming in euphoria as he reached fulfillment. 

After reaching orgasm, Daniel found that his breathing and heart rate were now very rapid. He sighed in pleasure as he draped himself lovingly over Jack's body. He took great care in not placing any weight on Jack. The position Jack is in was challenging enough without added weight on top of him so Daniel took extra care to make sure that Jack was all right. He gently propped his head against his lover's back waiting for his breathing to calm. He found himself smiling lazily as he listened to Jack also regaining control of his breathing. 

Jack sighed in contentment as he felt Daniel immediately drape his body across him. He noticed that Daniel was being careful not to place his body weight on him. He felt cherished and deeply loved as Daniel was very careful with him after that incredibly intense love making session. Jack wanted Daniel to remain draped over him forever, but after that explosive orgasm, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to remain on his feet for much longer. Jack spoke softly, "Shit Daniel, that was wonderful but if I don't get to that damned bed soon I think I'll collapse." 

Daniel smiled in response to that comment as he teasingly added, "I don't know, Jack. I'm kind of partial to collapsing against you onto this floor, right now...Shit, you were great!" 

"Shall we head for that bed before we fall down, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Hmm, I think that would be best, Colonel O'Neill." 

Daniel stood up and slowly eased his penis out of his lover. He was ready to spend some quality time snuggling up against his lover before falling asleep. Jack must have had the same idea because, as soon as Daniel was withdrawn from his lover, Jack quickly stood up and turned to face him. He then pulled Daniel into a loving embrace. Daniel wasted little time entwining his own arms tightly around his lover's body and pulling Jack against him. As they both held each other in that tight embrace they both fell into their bed together. Once in bed Jack slid to the left side of the mattress releasing Daniel so that he could get comfortable. Daniel stretched himself out across the bed then quickly slid against Jack pulling him into a warm embrace. Once Daniel had his arms firmly wrapped around Jack he then propped his forehead against Jack's chin. Jack chuckled softly then bent down placing a tender kiss against Daniel's forehead whispering, "Go to sleep, love. You look totally exhausted and completely satisfied." 

Daniel's sleepy voice replied, "Hmm, yes. I would have to say that my appetite has been successfully quenched for now." 

Upon hearing the tiredness in his lover's voice Jack glanced down at the man in his arms noticing that Daniel already had his eyes closed. He could tell that Daniel was thoroughly overworked tonight and that the man had extremely great fun being overworked. He inhaled deeply catching a whiff of Daniel's manly scent as he did so. He felt a slight stirring in his loins as his penis immediately responded to the scent of his lover. Oh shit, if they weren't so damned tired Jack was sure they could both have another round of love making tonight. He smiled thinking of all the nights they had left to make love in the future, and he was planning on enjoying every one of those nights. He vowed he wouldn't let work get between him and his lover again. Jack still felt a bit guilty for ignoring Daniel's needs over the last few weeks. He decided it was way passed time for an apology as he softly spoke, "Daniel, I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few weeks. I got so wrapped up in work that I neglected your needs. I'm truly sorry for that, love." 

Daniel smiled tenderly as he quickly accepted the apology responding, "No problem, Jack. I decided to take matters into my own hands tonight to remedy that little dilemma." 

Jack chuckled as he huskily commented "You did very well taking matters into your own hands, love. I just have one question...what the hell was with that Goddamned g-string?" 

Daniel opened his eyes and looked intently into the eyes of his lover as a mischievous grin spread across his face. He questioned, "Did you like those, Jack?" 

"Oh my God Daniel, I nearly took you right there! Shit, you looked so goddamned appealing in those! So damned sexy and enticing...my God, I was ready to throw you on the floor and make wild, passionate love to you!" 

"Hmm, really? Well, then I must wear those again sometime. Do you know that I had you in mind when I bought them? As soon as I saw those on that shelf I knew that I just had to have them. I bought them for you love. I'm glad that you enjoyed them. I knew that you'd like them." 

"Oh, I enjoyed them all right and they smelled so damned glorious. They smelled like you." 

Daniel felt his face heat up at such a compliment then added, "I hope that you enjoyed your evening, Colonel." 

"Oh, very much so. Thank you so much, Daniel." 

"Thank you, Jack. Jack, I love you." 

Daniel then reached up and planted a tender kiss against Jack's lips moaning in delight when his lover pulled him closer against him returning the kiss. Jack then pulled back and whispered, "Go to sleep, love." 

"Night Jack." 

"Night Daniel." 

Jack stared down at his lover holding him close in his arms. He smiled as Daniel's beautiful eyelids slid shut. He knew that Daniel would soon be asleep. Jack watched his lover, as the man drifted asleep in his arms, feeling very content and very blessed to have such a wonderful love in his life. He again brushed his lips against Daniel's forehead relishing in Daniel unconsciously arching against him and pulling him closer. He whispered, "I love you, Daniel." 

"Love you too, Jack..." came Daniel's sleepy response. Jack chuckled in reply to that comment knowing that Daniel was now deeply asleep and even while asleep Daniel still heard him. He pulled Daniel against him tighter then closed his own eyes. Sleep quickly washed over him and sent him to where his lover now was in the blessed haven of rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this series is titled: "Absolute Obedience"
> 
> * All parts of this series can be read as stand alones but were written with a slow build (meaning each story builds on the other and takes the role play a bit further delving into other areas of BDSM) *


End file.
